


Writing Prompt: Dream Cleaners

by Salvira



Category: Original Work
Genre: Mythical Beings & Creatures, Writing Prompt, dream catchers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 17:28:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14836028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salvira/pseuds/Salvira
Summary: Writing this from a prompt found on Printerest that was chosen by my boyfriend.The prompt is: Every so often a Dream catcher must be ”emptied” of the Nightmares it has caught. Who does it and what do they see?Bit of a short one but hopefully okay.





	Writing Prompt: Dream Cleaners

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this from a prompt found on Printerest that was chosen by my boyfriend.  
> The prompt is: Every so often a Dream catcher must be ”emptied” of the Nightmares it has caught. Who does it and what do they see?  
> Bit of a short one but hopefully okay.

The Dream Cleaners are a secret association with not many workers. You had to be qualified to do the work and having all the traits needed for the job was sadly rare. When I passed the test the association gained their fifteenth member. Ten of those fifteen worked out in the field cleaning the Dream catchers around the world. The other five were the brains, or well the scientists, in the association. They were needed as cleaning the Dream catchers from the Nightmares weren´t as easy and safe as it might sound. 

Every Dream Cleaner were armed with a bag containing a Dream catcher repair kit; yes sometimes the Nightmares actually would break the Dream catcher, a device that some would say looked like a vacuum cleaner, a book with spells and a Nightmare survival kit. Yes I know that the magic book might get you to raise your eyebrows in confusion as “magic doesn´t exist in our world”, magic users really learned over the last decades how to hide under the radar, but it´s the only thing that works against violent Nightmares. 

I´m guessing you´re curious what the other stuff is too. Well the repair kit is a box with mostly new yarn from either unicorn hair, fair magic infused spider silk or dew drop soaked dryad hair. There´s as well a few needles to help repositioning the yarn to the Dream catcher, feathers from harpies across the world to replace the broken feathers and siren song infused sea pearls. The vacuum cleaner? Yeah I know it looks like one but it isn´t one. Well not entirely. It´s a device that the scientists made up after watching the Ghostbusters movies and cartoons a few times too many. It pretty much works in the same way as the Ghost Trap but captures the Nightmares instead. You just have to point it at the Dream catcher, press the yellow button and hope for your dear life that the Nightmare isn´t on a Terror level and just slips in. A Nightmare on Terror level is the reason you have the spell book and the survival kit. 

The spell book has spells like the common fire bolt but hard spells like teleportation. We´ve been told to only use the teleportation spell if the Nightmare is a threat to the wellbeing of the Dreamer; the Dreamer is the owner of the Dream catcher. Though for that to work you have to make sure the Nightmare is first paralyzed. The Nightmare survival kit is pretty much like a first aid kit with bandages, gauze, cleaning alcohol and such. There´s as well vials that helps the healing process. 

What a Nightmare looks like? It´s hard to explain as they don´t all look the same. Some might look like those werewolves that you see in the movies while some can look like a monstrosity that´s too much for our brains to comprehend without melting. It´s actually easier to explain how a normal and good Dream looks like. They look like big chubby bunnies with extremely floppy ears. If you get the chance to touch one you will find that a good Dream is warm and you feel safe. It´s the opposite feeling if you touch a Nightmare but I guess you kind of already had that figured out. 

Oh.. There´s another thing that happens when you touch a Nightmare. You get to see what it was going to show the Dreamer. The first time I had that happen I threw up my dinner. Yes I´m ashamed to say I did that, but if you had seen what I had then you would most certain have done the same. The scientists are currently working on special gloves that we can wear to stop us from seeing the nightmare when touching one as a way to protect our sanity. The association have lost a few Dream Cleaners to insanity from having been in too close of a contact with the Nightmares. The latest case was a week ago; her name was Cassidy and she had only been a Dream Cleaner for five years. We can´t go to a psychiatrist as we have to keep the association safe from would be harm and to keep the people from knowing what´s actually hiding in the dark. 

Now you´re probably wondering if the writer of this letter is insane. I beg you differ, I´m quite sane. The reason why this letter was inside your apartment and why I´m telling you all about this secret association that helps protect the people of this world is because we have found our newest member. And that´s you. I hope that you are curious enough to come for a brief interview where I promise to answer any question you might have.


End file.
